


Problems Solved

by ThereAreNoNamesForWhatIAm



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoNamesForWhatIAm/pseuds/ThereAreNoNamesForWhatIAm
Summary: Alexander comes home late. Eliza knows something is bothering him and won't let it go until she knows what it is; and how to solve the problem.





	Problems Solved

**Author's Note:**

> All right, it's been a while since I've posted on here.
> 
> Same as always; this was written for fun, and for my amusement. I'm sharing it with you all in hopes that you'll be amused, too. It's not historically accurate, but it could be worse. I had fun writing it, so... without troubling you further, read on!

It was late when Alexander finally came home. The sun had gone down nearly an hour prior, and he'd missed dinner. Not that Eliza was surprised. His work sometimes kept him away for days. Eliza joined him in the entry room and watched as he shut the door and leaned back against it, as if it wouldn't stay closed without the weight of his body. Alexander looked as though he'd been chased through the door by angry mob. He appeared frazzled; a thing that rarely happened.

The moment Alexander spotted Eliza, his whole appearance changed. “I'm sorry. I know it's late.” Pushing away from the door, he strode forward and wrapped an arm around Eliza's waist. He smiled and kissed her. “How was your day? Tell me everything.”

If she hadn't seen him looking so worn, she would never guess. How he hid it so well was a wonder to her.

Eliza began to speak, but was interrupted when eight-year-old Philip—who was supposed to be in bed—darted into the small room, grinning from ear to ear. “Daddy, you're finally home!” The child practically crashed into Alexander, not slowing down as he wrapped both arms around his father.

Alexander managed not to be knocked off balance, and returned the embrace. Hamilton grinned. “Careful, Son,” he laughed. “Did you behave today?”

“Err...” Philip looked sheepishly at his mother. He seemed to think she was about to oust him for his misdeeds and antics. When she didn't, Philip brightened, and began to explain the most important part of his day. “I found the most wonderful-est frog ever! And then I caught him, and brought him inside!”

Eliza's lips flattened as she nodded in agreement.

“And... I sorta, put him...” Philip smiled sweetly “...in the cupboard.” Though it seemed his story was done, the boy added, “My frog had warts!”

Hamilton listened intently through the entire story, only nodding. To his credit, he did look intrigued by the story, and he managed not to laugh. “Son, I believe your frog was a toad. Toads have warts, frogs don't.” Alexander's eyes shone as he spoke. He patted Philip's shoulder and continued. “But what did I tell you about surprising your mother with living creatures amidst the dishware?”

Philip looked down and his bare feet, shuffling them around a bit before looking up. “That I shouldn't?”

“Correct.” Hamilton ruffled Philip's unruly hair. “What do you say when you've done something you shouldn't?”

Philip turned to Eliza. “I'm sorry, Mother. No more frog-er... toads in the house.”

Eliza smiled, nodding her approval.

“What else are you forgetting?” Hamilton asked pointedly.

“Umm...” The thoughts churned in Philips brain. “I...” He bit his lip. “...Don't remember.”

Hamilton pointed out the window, then tapped Philip's head. “What time do you think it is, Son?”

“Oh!” Philip's eyes bulged. “Late?”

“Mhm... So?”

“I'm out of bed past bed-time?”

“Correct.” Hamilton squeezed Philip's shoulder. “Go back to bed. I love you.”

“But I just got up!”

“And you're going right back; before your mother and I get _romantic_.” For emphasis, Alexander pulled Eliza against his side.

“Ew!” Philip spun and rushed out of the room like it had caught fire, slipping around the corner as quickly as a little boy could. “Good night!” he called back.

Eliza laughed. “Did you mean it?”

Hamilton removed his coat and hung it on a peg beside the door. “Hmm?” He thought for a moment. “Oh, _that_.” A wolfish grin replaced his thoughtful expression.

As Alexander walked toward her, Eliza couldn't help but recall how exhausted he'd looked when he'd come in. “Is everything all right?”

“Of course.” He smiled, and then headed for the stairs, stifling a yawn.

Eliza caught up with him on the stairs and caught one of his hands in hers. “Alexander...” She could tell he was worried about something.

For the first time since he'd walked in, he really looked at her. Alexander sighed. “It's nothing I want to trouble you with. It's only work.” With that, he kissed her and acted as though the matter was over, pulling her up the stairs with him.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Alexander sat on the edge of the bed, half dressed and wondering if he could fall asleep and worry at the same time. It was quickly becoming evident that sleep would evade him tonight. There was so much to do, and so little time to do it. Not only that, but he was alone in trying to accomplish it. Alexander was not two seconds from getting up when Eliza sat behind him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Tell me what's wrong?” Her voice was barely a whisper in his ear.

Hamilton sighed. Bringing work home was something he tried very hard _not_ to do.

“You need rest to solve the problem.”

“But I can't rest until I've solved it!” Alexander pressed a hand against closed eyes, willing away the pressure building there.

Eliza laughed quietly. “You cause yourself such trouble, Alexander. Tell me about it. Perhaps answers will present themselves if you can explain it to someone.”

Well, since she'd asked. “They don't have a plan, they just hate mine! My debt plan can pay off the national debt. If they'll let me connect my financial system and create a national bank, adding a sink fund...”

“What is a sink fund?”

“Oh, a sink fund is money set aside to pay off loans and debts; money the government can't use for any other reason.”

Eliza hummed in acknowledgement. “Ah, I see. Continue.”

“Where was I?”

“They won't let you have your plan or your bank.”

“Right. Anyway... Congress will vote on my system soon, and I know I don't have enough votes. I had counted on James...”

“Madison?”

“Yes, Madison. But he won't back me on this! I thought we agreed, based on his work in the _Federalist_. Turns out he believes my bank will take money from farmers in Virginia—robbing them—while lining the pockets of people in New York, supporting only industry and business there. Now, what he doesn't see—or refuses to see—is this; my system, once approved and running, will encourage trade and create jobs! Yes New York will benefit, but so will Virginia. All the states will gain; after all, we are one nation, are we not? My plan utilizes all the states goods for trading. New York and other states have harbors, while the inland states have crops, livestock, and other goods to sell. I intend to support that! Why don't they see?”

“Alexander...”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever considered other people might not be able to keep up with how your mind works?”

“I cannot make them any faster!” Hamilton laughed.

“So your bank, debt plan, financial system, and ideal correspondence and trade between states are all connected. Have you explained this to them?”

Hamilton let out a plaintive moan. “Eliza, I _tried_! They think I mean to make business men rich by _robbing_ _them_!”

“Try talking to them one on one, rather than in a congressional meeting.” Eliza gently rubbed his shoulders as she spoke. “And try to be... _you_. You've gotten so tense; they've gotten you in a mood.”

“That's because they're all...” Hamilton stopped. There was silence for several seconds. “ _Eliza_!”

“Yes?” She looked curiously at him.

“You're _brilliant_!”

“Am I?”

“You are!” He spun around, kissed her, and beamed like a child in a candy store. “I know how to get my plan passed!” He was practically shaking with excitement. “If I can get Washington or Jefferson to agree to a private meeting with a few others from Virginia, I will tell them they have my support—and my vote—to move the capitol to Virginia rather than New York if they will only pass my plan! I know how badly they want the capitol there! I can convince a few others to vote for them, if they will do the same for me!”

“How does that make me brilliant?”

“It was your idea!”

“You and I remember that conversation very differently, Love.” She patted his arm and smiled, her dark eyes shining in the candlelight.

“You always say the right thing, is what I mean.” Hamilton stood, blew out the candle, and jumped back into bed. “God bless you; now I can sleep!”

Eliza slid under the covers, laughing quietly as she did so. “Glad I could help.”

“I _can_ sleep... Unless you still had romantic activities in mind?”

Eliza smiled through the dark, and it was audible in her words. “Good to know I'm not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope anyone who reached the end enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
